Adc Spin-Off: Il Segugio
by Fhxc885
Summary: A runaway girl joining a new life in S.D.C.A, an organization of hunters and assassins. What life would she have and the chaos that is after her? Full Summary inside. Chapter 3 is out! Warning: AU, OOC, OCs Currently HIATUS till further notice
1. Caccia Unus

**_Takashi: Some fool is back...  
Fhxc: Hachoo! HELLO, SCHOOL WORK, HIATUS, WRITER C**** BLOCK!  
Takashi: *rolls his eyes* Whatever you say...  
Fhxc: Tch... *looks at reader* Yo, Minna~ To make up for the long hiatus of Arcobaleno di Cuore... Here's another spin off of it~ Hope you guys like it~_**

**_KHR characters belongs _**

_**Bold = Story  
Normal = Conversation  
Bold and Italic = Kokoro's POV**_

**_Summary: _****Having deem tired and enough as just being Reborn's No-good student while being inferred as someone that brings Reborn down as his burden, Ryuujirou Kokoro ran away from home after a heated argument with Reborn; bringing her animal partner: Shiro, along with her. While finding a new place to stay, Kokoro encountered and was attacked by a monster-like being which is known as Umbra, trying to capture her alive. She was saved by a young man named Ferro Ragione, a hunter from S.D.C.A organization. Learning of what he does, she immediately joins him under a new alias and disguise in hopes of getting a name to make Reborn recognize of her. However... What Kokoro doesn't realize is that, the Umbras that is seemingly constantly after her, has more than what it seems to be.**

_**Conversation**_

**_"aaa" thinking  
*aaa* action  
aaa, bbb: speaking in unison  
aaa, bbb: aaaa ccc/ddd speaking in unison but different words when speaking together  
(aaa: bbb) Author thought's or speaking to KHR/OC character_**

* * *

**Caccia Unus: The Runaway to a Beginning**

_**"Running away is never an option I've wanted. To me, running away was a coward thing, never facing the truth. However now, this was an irony. I ran away... Maybe it is because I'm a coward... But also... To find a name, to live in this world. I remember now, how it all begin..."**_

**The lunch time in Nami-middle was bustling with sound of students chattering aloud the school. While at the same time, sounds of bullets firing from the gun and wall being burst out in small holes was heard resounding the sky. As the usual, Reborn uses half of the Lunch break to train his students, mostly the one who is deem as his favorite "target".**

Kokoro: *panting* Taku... You're a sadistic jerk, at least let me have my lunch first-! Wah! *quickly moves to aside*

Reborn: You can always try telling them directly that you wanted to have your break before they kill you, Dame-Koko.

Kokoro: *pants* W-What's that supposed to mean?!

Reborn: *smirks slightly* Chaos shot. *pulls the trigger*

**As the trigger was pulled back, a small amount of sparkling sphere of Sun flame fired out from his gun. The flames spilt up into 10 or slightly more flame arrows at Kokoro.**

Tsuna: *choked* "Kokoro-chan!"

Rikuto: Oi idiot, look out!

Kokoro: *lets out a deep breath* ... Pioggia mode. *Rain flame appears on her left eye; both eyes turned Watery blue*.

**A long tentacle-like rain flame immediately risen up from the ground, blocking the incoming Sun Flame arrows at her. The Sun flames were immoblized by the Rain's flame Tranquility ability, robbing the its strength to nothing.**

Kokoro: *sigh slightly* Tempesta mode. *eyes changes to Scarlet red; Flames flickers to Storm flame.*

Yukihiro: F-Fast!

Gokudera: Che...

Kokoro: *swings her gun; long blade came out from her gun; charges*

Yamamoto: Woah, she's fast!

Reborn: But still slow as always.

Kokoro: *twitch* Watch it! *about to swing her blade down*

Tsuna: Ah!

Yamamoto, Yukihiro, Gokudera: *watches*

Rikuto: *raises his brows*

Dino: *barges in* Yo Tsuna, Kokoro, I have come to visit-

Kokoro: *straddling on top Reborn; flames fade off from her eye and eye color reverts back to eye color; slumps onto Reborn*

Reborn: *catches her* Ciaossu, Dino~

Kokoro: *slowly looks over* A-Ah, Onii-san...!

Dino: ... Reborn, what happened here...? And what are you doing to her...?

Reborn: Can't you tell? *hugs Kokoro closer* I'm having a bonding session with my cute little student~

Rikuto: *twitch*

Kokoro: *blushes madly; twitch* You... Y-Y-Y-YOU SADISTIC HENTAI JERK!

* * *

**Having with only 1/4 of her time to finish her lunch, Kokoro gobbled down her bento as she could while ranting with her mouth full.**

Kokoro: *eating* Stupid Reborn, can't he always adjust his training schedule?!

Dino: *nervous chuckle* Maa maa, at least Dino didn't slip Poison Scorpion's cooking into your lunch when you're eating.

Kokoro: ! *cough*

Yukihiro: H-Here's the water, Koko-chan! *passes the bottle*

Kokoro: *drinks; cough* A-A-Arigatou Yukihiro... A-And he slip Bianchi's cooking into where?!

Dino: Maa maa, it was just typical of him when he's training me, Kokoro-chan. Though the other time... *nervous chuckle* Reborn just slip in a temperature into my meal, just to get my meal done faster...

Tsuna, Kokoro: *major sweat drop* "Dino-san/Onii-san, you had a hard time..."

Kokoro: *clears throat* B-But... T-That doesn't give him any right to bully you as his student!

Dino: It can't be helped, he's the famous hitman that the Vongola 9th had trusted. Also, it won't be that bad once you are used to his tactics.

Tsuna: *sweat drop* "I doubt that would ever happen..."

Kokoro: "True... *realize* Wait..." Is... Is Reborn really that famous?

Gokudera: Of course, you nerd! Reborn-san is the world strongest and greatest hitman, it's the greatest honor for him to tutor Juudaime!

Ryuu: Sou Sou~ There's many fanclub of him back in Italy, Kokoro-chan~

Tsuna: R-Ryuu!

Kokoro: *turns around* W-Where the heck did you came from?!

Ryuu: *chuckles* From the door, silly~

Dino: *lying on the floor; being stepped on by Ryuu* Y-Y-Yo Ryuu...

Yukihiro: Ryuu... You're stepping on Dino...

Ryuu: Maa maa~ Didn't you know, Kokoro-chan~?

Kokoro: W-Well, I already know no less that jerk is famous...

Ryuu: *chuckles* Well aren't you lucky to have such a lover like him~?

Kokoro: W-Who the hell is my lover?!

Gokudera: *scoffs* Like Reborn-san is any of that nerd's lover.

Kokoro: *twitch* Well, I feel sorry for Avalon-san to have a moronic Octopus like you!

Gokudera: *twitch* You know... Maybe I should teach you respect for Juudaime's sake, about respecting people who has title, damn nerd!

Kokoro: Bring it on, you Octopus bomb!

Ryuu: *chuckles; mutters* It's no wonder why Reborn loves Kokoro-chan so much~

Rikuto: *death glares* What's that supposed to mean?

Ryuu: *shrugs*

Rikuto: Oi Kokoro, since when you are interested in stuff like this?

Kokoro: I-I never said I was! It's just...

_Reborn: *flashback; in Kokoro's head* Like you have thought, I'm the strongest hitman and I have a reputation to maintain. You... You aren't like Dame-Tsuna or anyone. You are weak alright but at the same you have that strong dying will to fight for a way to live. I took you in as my student because I don't want any other mafiaso to touch you._

Kokoro: *quickly shakes her head* A-Anyway, I just simply don't get why is it so important to maintain your title?!

Gokudera: Hmph, of course is important!

Kokoro: So, then why don't you be kind enough to explain it to me, Mr Tako-head?

Gokudera: *twitch harder; coughs* Reputation is important because it is the basis of all consideration afforded to you in life. If you have a bad reputation that is someone like you, you are will bring down the Vongola and Reborn-san's reputation!

Kokoro: Well blame him for taking me in, ahou!

Gokudera: Don't push the blame back to him! Besides... What does Reborn-san see in you anyway... You're just a nerd that Reborn-san had to take care of and wasted his time on you.

Kokoro: !

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun!

Dino: *looks up* Oi, that's going too far, Hayato!

Yamamoto: Maa maa, don't take it too much Kokoro.

Ryuu: True true, what a Tako-kun said-

Kokoro: No... He's right...

Tsuna: Kokoro-chan...

Kokoro: I... I will be going ahead first, Minna. Jyaa ne, Onii-san. *walks off*

Tsuna: H-Hold on, Kokoro-chan! *quickly chase after*

Ryuu: *dark chuckle* Tako-kun~~~

Gokudera: *looks over; loud gulp*

Ryuu: *dark smile; cracking his knuckles* Let's have a nice, long and lovely conversation of how to treat a lady with proper respect... Especially towards my kawaii imouto~~~

* * *

_**"Damn it... You don't even have to remind me. I already knew... The day that I came here, it was nothing but chaotic trouble. Everyday... Dealing with the Oscurita... I already knew from the start, I would be a burden to him ever since they appeared! But... Even so, I still..."**_

**At a cafe, Kokoro had met up with Lacie there after hearing her call...**

Lacie: I apologize for Gokudera's behavior, Ryuujirou-san. *bows* A-Allow me to treat you to something for today as compensation...

Kokoro: I-I-Iie! I-I-It's really my fault, Avalon-san! P-Please raise your head up!

Lacie: *shakes head* It's not your fault, Ryuujirou-san... My cousin rarely knows how to control that mouth of his...

Ryuu: *walks in; sits beside Kokoro* Maa maa, that can be controlled now~

Kokoro: *sweat drop* Why are you here again, Ryuu...?

Lacie: *sweatdrop*

Ryuu: *chuckles* To visit our little girls, silly~

Kokoro: *deadpan* Huh...?

Lacie: *facepalm*

Ryuu: Oh look, there's your daddy, Lacie~

Wes: Ciao Minn-

Lacie: *reading menu* Go die.

Kokoro: *major sweat drop*

Wes: Ah, that hurts... Haha... *sulks*

Ryuu: *pets Wes back* Maa maa, Vodka can treat your wound now~

Kokoro: *deadpan* This is a cafe... Not a pub!

Lacie: And I'm not walking you home again.

Wes: Hai hai~ I'll try not to drink for now~

Ryuu: Daijoubu~ We have another friend to join us~ *points at another table*

Kokoro: *looks over; eyes widen* H-H-H-Hayami-san?!

Lacie: *looks; slight twitch* ...

Kira: *looks at them* Tsk...

Wes: *waves* Ciao, Kira-kun~~

Kokoro: T-This is a surprise...

Ryuu: *slight smirk* A very interesting coincidental surprise ne, Kira-kun~?

Kira: And I was thinking that I could actually spend a quiet day in here... Guess not.

Kokoro: *slight sweat drop*

Ryuu: *chuckles*

Kira: *stares at Wes*

Ryuu: Ah there's my order~

Waiter: *comes in* Your order sir. *places it on their table*

Wes: Whoa, that smells great~!

Lacie: *stares; nods*

Ryuu: My treat~

Kokoro: *stares suspiciously*

Waiter: *smiles* Is there anything else you would like to order?

Lacie: *blunt* A knife for that fishy dragon. Something's up.

Kira: Parfait please.

Waiter: Ah, right away sir. *writes it down*

Kokoro: *sigh; looks back* Like I do have a choice... *eats the cake*

Lacie: ... *takes a bite*

Wes: *chuckles* Girls could never turn down sweets, huh?

Waiter: Does anyone else have something to order?

Ryuu: Nope, thank you for your service~

Waiter: You're welcome~ *leaves*

Kokoro: ... Hey Ryuu, Wes... Is Reborn really that famous in the Mafia world?

Ryuu: Of course~ *sips coffee*

Wes: Ever since I was a boy, Koko-chan~

Kokoro: N-N-No way...

Lacie: It's true. He's well-respected in Italy.

Ryuu: Yes way~ His name is never once to be forgotten, many people look up to him~

Kokoro: "A-Ah right, Yuki-san does otherwise..."

Wes: Even I looked up to him~ And he was shorter than me back then~

Ryuu: *chuckles* Besides... He's one of the Arcobalenos, the world seven strongest infant... Just like you, Kokoro-chan~

Kokoro: *straight face* You can keep your teasing for next time, Ryuu.

Lacie: *sweatdrop*

Ryuu: Maa maa, you're in the same position as him... So why worry so much~?

Kokoro: ... Maybe... It would have been better if he hadn't just taken me in...

Lacie: That's not true, Ryuujirou-san...

Ryuu: Hora, if you weren't taken in by Reborn... You would rather be by the Oscuritas?

Wes: Koko-chan, he cares a lot about you, he just has yet to completely admit to himself.

Kokoro: I'm not Tsuna-kun, the coming Vongola 10th boss... Or any of you guys, just some girl randomly dropped here... "And a mere target by them..."

Lacie: But you're a good person... Ryuujirou-san's a good friend...

Ryuu: Hm... *looks up* Why don't you just asked him yourself, Kokoro-chan~? *points in front*

Kokoro: Avalon-san... Eh? *looks up*

* * *

**As soon as she looked up, she notices a familiar figure. Reborn had walked in and begin looking around, not caring of the looks surrounding him.**

Waiter: *comes in with a Parfait*

Kira: *looks at Reborn with eyes slightly widen* I don't expect you of all person will come here.

Kokoro: G-G-Got to go! *accidentally dragged Lacie along; dives and hides under Kira's table*

Lacie: Wha- *pulled away*

Waiter: *sweatdrop* Ah, your order sir. *places it on the table*

Kira: A-Ah, *looks at the waiter* Thank you.

Kokoro: *panting; looks over* G-G-Gomenasai, Avalon-san...

Lacie: I-It's fine, Ryuujirou-san... But why hide from Reborn-san?

Reborn: *goes towards Ryuu and Wes* You drunkards better have an excuse for calling me out here.

Wes: Hai hai~ Don't we always have a good excuse?

Reborn: *sits down; blunt* Never once at all, Wes.

Wes: Right in the heart...~

Waiter: *sweatdrop; bows* Please excuse me for a moment. *quickly leaves*

Ryuu: *chuckles* How's that Tako-kun, Reborn~?

Reborn: Admitted the hospital for a week, thanks to your gesture of lecture. Ryuu.

Wes: *sweatdrop* Well at least you saved me and Lacie the trouble...

Ryuu: *chuckles* You're welcome, Reborn~ *sips coffee*

Reborn: ... *looks over; notices* ... Who is here with you drunkards earlier?

Ryuu: Ghost~

Kokoro: *sweat drop*

Wes: *nods* Cute ones, I may add~

Lacie: That idiot needs to shut his mouth soon...

Reborn: You have one second to give me an honest answer before you will be having my bullets as my treat.

Wes: Hai hai~ They were adorable, that much is true~

**At that split second, a bullet had shot past Wes's cheek and shot towards the wall behind, causing all of the guest in the cafe to look at their directions.**

Ryuu: Hai hai~ Kokoro-chan and Lacie-chan, Reborn~

Wes: *nods* There's a problem with eating with family, Reborn?

Reborn: So where are they exactly?

Ryuu: Restroom~

Kokoro: *mental sigh of relief* "A-Arigatou, Ryuu..."

Wes: Maa maa, shall we get down to business?

Reborn: Hn...

Lacie: Business...?

Ryuu: Maa maa, there is another assassin job list for you... And you are declining it as always?

Reborn: You drunkards do realize I have to tutor Dame-Tsuna, don't you?

Wes: *chuckles* You can let Lacie do that~ It's her job to guard him~ Your probably sticking around for Koko-chan, am I right?

Reborn: *death glares at Wes* What's your point in this, Wes?

Wes: *smiles* I'm simply stating that Koko-chan is someone you want to protect alone~

Ryuu: *chuckles* Like a Prince wanting to protect her Princess... Just like all fairy tales stories~

Kokoro: *blushing red; muttering* D-D-Damn it, Ryuu...!

Lacie: *looks at Kokoro* Heh... That's love, Ryuujirou-san...

Kokoro: N-N-No way it is...!

Reborn: I wonder now... *hat shadowing his eyes*

Ryuu: *raises his brows* Oya?

Wes: What's wrong?

Reborn: Hm... What do you think of Dame-Koko with Dame-Tsuna together?

Kokoro: *confused* "T-Tsuna-kun and me...?"

Wes: Hm... A cute little duo~

Lacie: ... A love triangle?

Ryuu: Maa maa, they are both good friends and partner, Reborn~

Reborn: Hn... The Ninth had caught interest in her so he had asked of who she is.

Wes: Is that right~?

Ryuu: Oya, this is interesting~

Reborn: I told him of their relationship, so he wanted to see her soon.

Ryuu: Ara, what for?

* * *

**A moment of silence grew around both tables of Ryuu's and Kira's. Noticed by Kokoro, Reborn had an unreadable expression on his face and seemingly to be deep in thought. Few seconds later, he takes in a deep breath and replied with a calm and emotionless tone "****A marriage partner for Dame-Tsuna.", giving mixed reactions from them.**

Kokoro: *eyes widen in horror*

Wes: *chokes on his drink* An arranged marriage?!

Lacie: Wha- That's preposterous!

Ryuu: *blinks his eye* Ara, I didn't he would care for his 'grandchild' that far to even go to his own Love life.

Wes: Me either... I'm surprised he's taken this into consideration...

Reborn: The Ninth would have wanted Tsuna to choose his own partner... However, for the Vongola reputation, they wanted a wife to be able to stand by his side equally.

Kokoro: "S-S-Sonna..."

Ryuu: *glances Have you tell Kokoro-chan about this, Reborn?

Reborn: Not yet...

Wes: My goodness... Even I can't approve of this...

Ryuu: ... What did you say to the Ninth then, Reborn?

Reborn: I would abide by his decision.

Kokoro: !

Wes: Now wait Reborn-

Reborn: It's only natural, Wes. I'm his trusted hitman. Besides, that girl is just a Dame-student like Dame-Tsuna. She would have suited more for him-

**Sounds of a shoulder that had knocked into the table that causes the cutleries and dishes on the table to let out a clatter was heard behind Reborn. Kokoro had come out of her hiding, standing with her bangs shadowing her eyes and expression.**

Lacie: R-Ryuujirou-san!

Reborn: ! *slowly turns over; eyes slightly widen* ... Kokoro...

Kokoro: *bangs covering her eyes* ... G-Gomen, Avalon-san... L-Looks like we have been caught...

Lacie: Ryuujirou-san... *turns to Reborn* Reborn-san, please reconsider those orders. Not only will it hurt Decimo-san, but Ryuujirou-san-

Kokoro: *runs off*

Reborn: *looks over*

Wes: Koko-chan!

Kokoro: *tears rolling down from her eyes; runs out*

Reborn: *eyes widen slightly further* ... *bows his head down*

Lacie: Ryuujirou-san... To be in such a situation...

Kira: *sigh* I really regretted my action for even coming here...

* * *

**Right away, not bothering to removes her shoe or replying the call Nana had called her out. Kokoro immediately dashed into her room and jumps straight into her bed, stuffing her face into her while silently continue crying in pain.**

_**"I knew... I had already knew all along... I'm just a student in his eyes or that 'Princess' needed to be protected... I know! But... Why... Why does it have to hurt so much when he said it out... Why... Reborn tell me why?! Why did you take me in?! Why did you protect me for?! Why... Why... Why?! Is it because of your job as Tsuna-kun's tutor... Or the job of an Arcobaleno...?! So why, Reborn?! Why?! Why did I... WHY THE HELL DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU, REBORN?!"**_

**Time soon skips to late evening of the day, Kokoro seem to have fallen asleep while crying all afternoon in her room alone.**

Kokoro: ... *slowly opens her eyes* U-Ugh...

?: Ah, Dame-Koko has woken up!

Kokoro: Nngh... *blinks her eyes twice; slowly sit up* L-Lambo...?

Lambo: Hm... *stares at Kokoro for a while* Gyahahaha~! Dame-Koko is a crybaby, hahahaha~!

Kokoro: H-H-Huh?! *goes to a mirror; eyes swollen red* "N-No way! I-I cried way too hard...!"

Lambo: Dame-Koko is a crybaby~ Dame-Koko is a crybaby~

Kokoro: I'm not! *sigh* "Great... I can't say I have just bad sore eyes that cause this! Reborn will- Ah... Re... Reborn huh..."

Lambo: Kokoro! *jumps onto her back* Did someone make Kokoro cry? You can always tell to Lambo-san!

Kokoro: N-No one make me cry! M-M-My eyes got swollen from the dust, Lambo!

Lambo: Dust? Ah then must be Dame-Tsuna for not cleaning the house properly!

Kokoro: Hora, it's not Tsuna-kun fault either! "Speaking of Tsuna-kun... Does he know about it too...?" Hey Lambo...

Lambo: Nani?

Kokoro: ... Why are you always going after Reborn?

Lambo: So that Lambo-san killed him and become the No. 1 Hitman! And Lambo-san will also make the Bovino famigila proud!

Kokoro: I see... Um... What if Reborn isn't the greatest hitman of the world? Will you still go after him?

Lambo: Dame-Koko is asking Lambo-san a weird question...

Kokoro: M-Maa... I just want to hear what the great Lambo's answer~

Lambo: Oh, I see~! The great Lambo thinks that... Hm...

Kokoro: *stares; listen closely*

Lambo: If Reborn isn't the world... Then Lambo-san would have no interest in killing him at all.

Kokoro: *blinks her eyes in confusion* Eh...? Why...?

Lambo: Because my Boss told me that Lambo-san need to defeat a super-first class Mafiaso in order to be the Boss of Bovino famigila. And if Reborn isn't a super-first class mafiaso, then Lambo-san won't kill him.

Kokoro: S-Soka... "I... I guess this is how the world of mafia lives then..."

Lambo: Ah, I need to tell Mama that Dame-Koko has awoken for dinner! *runs out*

Kokoro: Lambo...

?: For the sake of your mind, I suggest not to listen to that Bovino brat, Mistress.

Kokoro; *turns her head* S-Shiro! Why are you out?!

Shiro: *kitten mode* Kora, I don't like staying in the cramp box the whole time, alright! Taku... What the hell happened, Mistress? You just came in crying till you went for a long nap.

Kokoro: A-Ah gomen, Shiro...

Shiro: ... *sigh; goes and sits beside her* I don't really know what the hell happened, but if you want to talk about it... I'm here with open ears to listen, Mistress...

Kokoro: "Shiro... You..." Arigatou ne, Shiro... *pets his back*

Shiro: Heh... Since I'm going to stuck with you for life, might as well be a good willing partner to serve you, Mistress

Kokoro: *slight twitch* What is that supposed to mean?!

Shiro: *chuckles* Who knows~

Kokoro: Taku... I'm going to have a shower. *goes to her closet; get her clothes; walks out*

* * *

**A long shower of 40 minutes later, Kokoro came out wearing her nightwear with a towel draped over her head.**

Kokoro: *sigh* Seems like I will have to sleep in class tomorrow... *walks down; notices*

Reborn: *leaning against the wall*

Kokoro: "R-Reborn?! W-Why is he...?!" *quickly walks past him*

Reborn: Kokoro, the things today... It's all for your own good, to protect yourself... From the Oscurita.

Kokoro: *stops* ... Un... I understand, Reborn...

Reborn: Then why did you run out of the cafe?

Kokoro: I had something to do with schoolwork, so I had to leave early.

Reborn: ... Kokoro, I want to know your-

Kokoro: You don't have to worry, Reborn... For the sake of Vongola, I will meet the Ninth and probably take the role of being Tsuna-kun's partner

Reborn: Are you even alright with this? If you truly do not want-

Kokoro: How could I not want it? Isn't it an honor for someone like me to be able to help the Vongola-?!

Reborn: *pulls Kokoro to a wall; pins her* Don't you dare to joke with me, Ryuujirou Kokoro.

Kokoro: *blank look* Oh right... I can't and I forgot... You're the world greatest hitman, I need to show some respect to you.

Reborn: Kokoro... If you're mad at me, then you have every right to be... Tell me or I will have to force you too.

Kokoro: ... Why... Why did you have to take me in...? I damaged your reputation didn't I?!

Reborn: Is this what it's all about...?! If it's reputation, then you're just-

Kokoro: It's not yours only, you jerk! I was fine being your student, but deep in your heart... You hated the fact that I was student because I hurt your reputation didn't I?!

Reborn: That's true, but-

Kokoro: So why you did you take me in?! Because I'm just someone pitiful to take in... Or your job as an Arcobaleno to protect the other?! You know who I was... Yet you don't wish to tell me... I was alright with that, because of you... But... How am I supposed to believe you now?!

Reborn: Listen to me, Koko-

Kokoro: No... I won't! I won't listen to your lies anymore... "Because in your eyes, I'm just a nobody... A no one..."

Reborn: *cups her chin; about to lean in*

*SLAP*

Kokoro: ... What... What exactly am I to you, Reborn...?

Reborn: *red streak on his cheek* ...

Kokoro: Answer me! What am I to you exactly, Reborn?!

Reborn: ... *emotionless tone* You... You're just nothing more than a zero level ranking mafiaso that happens to my student and a fellow Arcobaleno needed to be protected.

Kokoro: ! *bows her head down* Heh... I decided... I don't need your protection... I don't need your concern... What I do with my life... To be with the Oscurita... It's my choice alone... That's why I will make it clear how I feel about you... *looks at Reborn directly to his eye* You... I... I HATE YOU, REBORN! *runs off*

Reborn: ... *punches into the nearby wall; grits his teeth* What can I do... To make you understand... That you are the light of my life... Celia...

* * *

_**"Yup, that is how I left... It's better for Reborn and Tsuna-kun's sake, at least... Those Oscuritas won't go after them anymore. After all, I'm here alone myself- Well... Not exactly alone to be exact."**_

**In late evening in the streets of Italy, Kokoro was walking down the streets, heading towards another city.**

Kokoro: ... *stops; sigh* Look Shiro, I seriously did not ask you to come along.

Shiro: *human form* As much as you 'wish' that I did not come along with you, dream on. You're my mistress, so take it and deal with it.

Kokoro: *facepalm*

Shiro: Besides, where on earth do you even want to stay?

Kokoro: Anywhere better than back there, Shiro. *walks ahead*

Shiro: *sigh; follows* ... Stop there, Mistress.

Kokoro: *stops; looks back* What now, Shiro?!

Shiro: ... We're being followed.

Kokoro: W-Who-?! *being dragged away* W-Wah!

Shiro: *carrying Kokoro up* I will explain to you later, Mistress! I need to lose that bastard now!

**Running as fast and far Shiro could, the two had stopped into a forest deep inside. Once they were far enough, Shiro put down his mistress on one of the tree's big roots.**

Kokoro: Shiro, what on earth happened...?!

Shiro: *panting slightly* ... It seems that we have a miscaculation...

Kokoro: Huh...?

Shiro: Damn it... They are really a pain in the ass. *draws out twin-chained swords* Mistress, whatever you do. Don't move from that spot.

Kokoro: A-At least tell me what it's going-!

* * *

**BA-THUMP! A loud thump of sharp pound hit into her heart like as though a hammer pounded directly into her heart. Kokoro looks up to see a crab-like creature with hungry watery blue eyes staring down at her.**

?: Celia... It's Celia, our "King"...! The King... Is alive... The king is alive all this while...!

Kokoro: *slight twitch* This again...?! Shiro!

Shiro: I haven't had a bloody clue why that freak called you 'King'. And besides... Like all Umbras, no less they are revolting for my stomach, Nepa.

Nepa: Must... Capture... The King... Alive...

Kokoro: ?! *looks downwards*

Man: That's... W... What we are looking for...?

Nepa: Yes... The 'Fate of the Abyss' has been searching for the King for many years... If we bring the King back... The Fate of Abyss will surely be pleased!

Kokoro: The... 'Fate of Abyss'...?

Shiro: *chuckles* Another pathetic mindless puppet... Now... Time to-

Kokoro: *rushing over*

Shiro: What the hell are you doing, Mistress?!

Kokoro: There's a human there, isn't it?! We need to get him out!

Nepa: *tries to stab Kokoro*

Shiro: Stupid Mistress!

Kokoro: ... Tempesta mode. *eyes changes to Scarlet red; Flames flickers to Storm flame.*

Shiro: *jumps up; eyes turns Scarlet Red* Growl of the Storm Tiger!

**Storm flames emitted out from Shiro's body, shifting him into a large white tiger. He let out a growl that echoes throughout the forest. The growl impacts the surrounding forcing them to turned into ashes by the ability of the Storm's flame. The flames concentrated onto Nepa's shell body, pushing and knocking him back.**

Man: ! *grabs his chest* AARGH!

Kokoro: ! Shiro, don't attack! Stop!

Shiro: Are you-?! Mistress!

Kokoro: *looks in front*

Nepa: *knocks Kokoro back; hitting her left eye*

Kokoro: Ugh! *flames dispersed from her eye; cut appeared on her left eye*

Shiro: Kiisama! *bites the leg off*

Nepa/Man: GUAAAH!1

Kokoro: *holding her left eye* D-Damn it... *looks up* Shiro, don't attack it anymore!

Shiro: *growls*

Nepa: Out of my way, Guardia! *knocks him aside*

Shiro: Guh! Damn-!

**POOF! A puff of smoke appeared around Shiro, shrouding him. Next thing he knew, he realized his body had reverted back to his cub form. Shiro knew full well, in this form, he won't be able to protect his Mistress.**

Shiro: Damn it... Why now?!

Nepa: *going towards Kokoro*

Kokoro: Ugh... *tries to move* Huh?! *looks down; notices leg stuck in the root* "Crap!" *struggles*

Shiro: Mistress!

Kokoro: !

BANG! Sounds of a gunshot was heard behind Kokoro. Nepa let out a loud growl before soon degenerating into ashes. The man who was with Nepa too let out a loud pain of groan before slumping down onto the ground.

Kokoro: S-Shiro... D-Did you...?

Shiro: *shakes his head* Not me... *glares behind* Show yourself!

?: Oya oya~ A talking box animal? This is very interesting now~

Kokoro: E-Eh...? *turns behind*

* * *

**The sky had grown late night, with shadows of the forest becoming the darkness. A man soon stepped out to a spot where the moonlight shone upon. He appeared to have a charismatic looking appearance, with an eyepatch over his right eye. The man smiled at Kokoro polietly as he stretches his hand out to her.**

?: Are you alright, Milady~?

Kokoro: ... *small nod* U-Un... *slowly takes his hand; gets up slowly*

Shiro: *bites the tree root off* Tch... *quickly stands in between them* Who the hell are you?!

?: My name is Ferro Ragione, I'm a hunter from the organization called S.D.C.A, pleased to meet you, Oujo-sama~ *takes her right hand up; kisses*

Kokoro: *faint blush*

Shiro: Oi, stay the hell away from my mistress! *jumps up; tries to bite his hand*

Ferro: *quickly retracts back* Oya, your box animal is feisty and protective of his mistress~

Kokoro: *grabs hold of Shiro* Maa maa, he isn't like this at all, Ferro-san.

Shiro: *growls*

Kokoro: Um... What on earth is that exactly...?

Ferro: Ah, that is an Umbra, Oujo-sama.

Kokoro: Umbra...?

Ferro: *nods* Umbra are beings of the Cavo, a dimension where they reside in. They often appeared here looking for us humans as food to devour. *points to the Man* That man is an Illegal Contractor, a person who makes contract with the Umbra illegally without abiding the laws from the regulation of G.D.L.O

Kokoro: I-I see...

Ferro: However... *stares at Kokoro* This seems to be interesting... As though of what had happened just now...

Kokoro: A-Ah I seriously don't have an idea of what it is saying...! H-Honest!

Ferro: I see then... Hm... Do you mind telling me your place of staying? I would like to take you back home safely, Oujo-sama.

Kokoro: A-Ah... I don't have a place of stay to be exact...

Ferro: Hn...

Kokoro: But... I-Is it alright if I were to join S.D.C.A?!

Ferro: *blinks his eyes in surprise*

Shiro: Get over here! *jumps off from Kokoro's hold; goes to a corner*

Kokoro: *follows* What now...?!

Shiro: Did you hit your head too when that Crab head knock you back?!

Kokoro: Of course not...!

Shiro: So why did you choose to join?! You don't even know anything about that group!

Kokoro: Well... I know the fact that I don't really know anything about what that group is... But...

Shiro: *slight twitch* But...?!

Kokoro: At least I can prove it to Reborn that I'm not a Dame-Student that just hurts his reputation! And if I have own place and standing... I can prove to Reborn that I'm somebody that can be his equal!

Shiro: *facepalm; sigh*

Ferro: Hm... Alright, you are allowed to join~

Shiro, Kokoro: *looks at Ferro* What/Really?!

Ferro: I seem to have let out too much info for the organization's goodness. So... *smiles* I would have you to join the S.D.C.A to silence you~

Kokoro: Uwah... *smiles* G-G-Grazie, Ferro-san!

Shiro: *tired sigh* I give up... Do what you like, Stupid Mistress.

Ferro: *chuckles* You're very welcome, Miss...

Kokoro: U-U-Um... *looks over; notices her book dropped out*

Shiro: Hm...?

Kokoro: A-Ah... T-Tsubasa! S-Serizawa Tsubasa!

Ferro: Pleased to meet you then, Tsubasa. *goes to the man* Azuro.

Azuro: *comes out of the box; large brownish red dragon; growls*

Ferro: *puts the man onto Azuro's back* Now, let's go back to the HQ to get your wounds treated too. *hops on*

Kokoro: H-Hai! *follows*

Shiro: Mataku... *looks behind* ... *looks forwards; follows*

_**"Finally... There is a place for me at last, where I can prove Reborn that I'm not just a student to him anymore! But... What does Nepa mean that... I'm their 'king'...?"**_

_**End of Caccia Unus  
**_

* * *

_**Takashi: *blunt* Crappy  
Fhxc: *twitch* Of course, I wrote this with my brain fried from the flu, dumbass!  
Takashi: *twitch*  
Fhxc: *sigh; looks at reader* And I admit alright, it's crappy. Because I don't have much of creativity... Damn... Maa... Hope you guys like the first chapter, feel free to drop reviews too~**_


	2. Caccia Duo

**_Lancer: *whistle* 31 pages?  
Fhxc: And I see what they did there... Limiting the file size again?!  
Lancer: You write too much crap.  
Fhxc: *twitch* Damn it... *cough* Anyway... Minna-san~ As a bonus, this is a two part chapters so two chapters will be released in one day, hope you guys like it~ And also, I own them not KHR!_**

**_KHR belongs to Amano Akira  
OCs belongs to My friends and I_**

**_Replies to readers_**

**_ Twilight Dark Angel: Glad you like it~ And it does sound similar... Hehehe... *nervous laugh; sweat dropping*_**

**_Bold = Story  
Normal = Conversation  
Bold and Italic = Kokoro's POV  
Underline = Dreams_**

**_Conversation_**

**_"aaa": thinking  
*aaa*: action  
aaa, bbb: speaking in unison  
aaa, bbb: aaaa ccc/ddd speaking in unison but different words when speaking together  
(aaa: bbb): Author thought's or speaking to KHR/OC character_**

* * *

**Caccia Duo: The S.D.C.A entrance test of Hell pt 1**

**In the Namimori Shopping street, Tsuna and co had apparently cut class to find Kokoro's whereabouts, despite the consequences that they will be bitten to death by Hibari. He had told them that Kokoro wasn't in his house anymore which Reborn and Tsuna had split up to look for her.**

Tsuna: *panting* She isn't here...

Gokudera, Yamamoto: Juudaime/Tsuna! *runs in*

Lacie: Ah, any luck?

Yukihiro: *runs in* No... She isn't with us...

Tsuna: S-Soka...

Kyo: *runs in* Not at the cake shop.

Lacie: *sweatdrop*

Yukihiro: That would be too easy to be found, Kyo.

Kyo: Haha~ Right~

Tsuna: S-Soka... T-Then is she at your place, Gokudera-kun, Avalon-san?

Gokudera: *shakes his head* I-Iie, she isn't, Juudaime...

Lacie: No... I haven't seen her for a while as well...

Yamamoto: Well she isn't at my place either, Tsuna.

Tsuna: I-I-I see...

Yukihiro: W-What happen to Koko-chan...?

Tsuna: I-I don't know either, when I check on her... She isn't at her room anymore, but she left a note behind.

Kyo: What it say?

Tsuna: 'Thank you for letting me stay, Tsuna-kun. I won't trouble you and Reborn anymore... So please don't come and find me.' T-That's... What... She said...

Lacie: ... I wouldn't blame her, but still...

Gokudera: Oi Lacie, you were with her yesterday so what happen?

Yukihiro: E-Eh? *looks at Lacie*

Kyo: *looks at Lacie*

Lacie: ... Ryuujirou-san and I were out with Ryuu and a few others... And we heard something rather bothersome...

Tsuna: H-Huh?

Yamamoto: Really...? What is it about?

Lacie: Vongola Decimo... and Ryuujirou-san's relationship...

Kyo: Relationship?

Tsuna: K-Kokoro-chan and me? W-Why...?!

Lacie: *nods* By orders of Vongola Nono, you and Ryuujirou-san are to be married, no questions asked...

Kyo: *eyes widen*

Gokudera: W-W-What?!

Tsuna: E-E-E-Eh?!

Yamamoto: *eyes widened* No way...

Yukihiro: *quickly adjusted his glasses* W-Where did you hear it from, L-Lacie-chan?!

Lacie: ... Reborn-san...

Tsuna: R-R-Reborn?!

Yukihiro: U-U-Uso...

Kyo: S-Soka...

Lacie: It's not a lie... Ryuujirou-san ran out right after that. Since then I haven't seen her.

Tsuna: I-I see... "Reborn... What on earth is going on here...?"

* * *

**At the Draco HQ in Japan right in the Boss's office, a game of poker was being played between Wes, William and Kayo for some reason...**

Wes: *looking around* ... So why are we gambling for vodka again?

Kayo: Cause you two need to stop going drinking!

William: *pouts* In other words she's trying to get us to go to AA.

Ryuu: Maa maa, you can always come with us, Kayo~

Kayo: Like hell! Drinking is bad for you!

Wes: But we're legal... *pouts*

William: Yeah! We want to show it off!

Kayo: *throws pencils at William and Wes* Don't care!

Wes: *ducks* And I thought card dealing could be dangerous.

William: *ducks; whispers* She's on that time...

Ryuu: Maa maa-

Johan: *voice only* You can't come in here, Reborn-sama! Boss is busy doing his work!

William, Kayo: *looks at the door*

Wes: Oh?

Reborn: Johan, that is something that is a lie that you will see him doing his work. *kicks the door open*

Ryuu: Oya, Ciao, Reborn~

William: Yo! Reborn!

Wes: Ciao~ Poker?

Reborn: ... Take a look yourself, Johan.

Johan: *walks in; twitching* BOSS...

Ryuu: Break time, break time~

Wes: Wanna join? You seem stressed.

Kayo: Oh yeah... Play poker to release your stress...

William: Or you can join us for vodka, Johan~

Reborn: *goes to Ryuu*

Ryuu: Ara~?

Reborn: *pulls Ryuu's collar up roughly*

Kayo: Reborn! Don't hurt him!

Johan: Reborn-sama!

Reborn: This better not be one of your tricks, Ryuu.

Ryuu: Ara, I don't ever know what you mean, Reborn~

Reborn: Where the hell is she...?

Wes: Where's who? *staring at his cards*

William: Did you lose someone?

Reborn: Where the hell are you hiding Kokoro, Draco Ryuu?

Ryuu: *blinks his eyes* Ara, Kokoro-chan is missing?

Johan: W-W-What?!

William: Oya?

Kayo: She is?

Wes: My goodness...

Ryuu: Maa maa, did you check with Tako-kun and Lacie-chan?

Reborn: She isn't there... So chances of her disappearing act is cause by you, Draco Ryuu...!

Wes: But Reborn, we've been here the entire time...

Johan: And she hasn't been passed here, Reborn-sama...!

Wes: You don't think she ran away...

Kayo: I hope not...

Reborn: Well if she isn't missing, why would I be here in the first place...?!

Ryuu: Paying a visit to play poker of course~

Reborn: *grab hold of his neck*

William: Oi Reborn. No need to get rough.

Wes: Let him go. You're getting hasty.

Reborn: ... Be grateful that you're my ex-student and a Boss of the Draco famigila or I would have kill you right this instant. *let goes of his neck; walks out*

William: *sweatdrop* My, my...

Reborn: *stops* By the way, feel free to take a look at the table under your boyfriend's, Kayo. *walks out*

Wes: Oh?

Kayo: *looks under table; twitches*

* * *

**Right in her eyes, there were pack of cards under Ryuu's desk which have been opened leaving some cards in a deck, majorly of those may have been giving to William and Wes as a support; which is counted as cheating.**

Ryuu: *adjust his tie* Yare yare, that's a peeping tom, Reborn~

Kayo: *sits up; pulls out gun* Five seconds to run, Boss~

Wes: Hit the deck! *dives under table*

William: *goes under table*

Ryuu: I love you, Kayo~ *kisses her cheek; walks out*

Kayo: *blushes a bit; get back here! *follows*

Johan: *sweat drop* Mataku... Boss...

Wes: Well... More vodka for us~

William: Haha~ Yepp~

Johan: *sigh* "Boss... You do know something about Kokoro-sama's whereabouts, don't you...?"

* * *

**Dark night of an enclosed room that is stained in blood of the walls and surrounding. Ferro stood there with his eyepatch removed, however with an insanely psychotic grin on his face. Both his eyes were as red as a blood color, with hints of sadism and pleasure; though his right eye was imprinted with a strange mark. There was another person with cat-like features, eyes were impassive and emotionless as he was being controlled.**

Tsubasa: *chained to the wall; body stained in blood; panting*

Ferro: *dark chuckles; strokes Tsubasa's cheek* Celia oh Celia...~ To think the fact that you may be the perfect toy I've been looking for... However an envious feeling that... You are a toy belonging to Fate of Abyss, Celia...~ *licks the blood on her face playfully*

Tsubasa: *coughs* Give... Ferro... Back... His... Body...!

Ferro: *laughs* His body~~? You're truly mistaken of this truth, this little puppet's body... Is technically mine to be exact~

Tsubasa: *grits her teeth* Chikusho...

Ferro: Hmm...~ Perhaps, it's time... We replayed a very familiar play now...~ 10... 9...

Tsubasa: ! No...

Ferro: *dark grin* 8... 7...

Tsubasa: *struggles* Yamero!

Ferro: 6... 5... 4...~

?: *holds up his gun; pointing at Ferro* ...

Ferro: 3...~~

?: *fingers puts onto the trigger*

Tsubasa: STOP IT!

Ferro: 2...~~~

Tsubasa: "NO... NOT A SECOND TIME... NO!"

Ferro: 1-

* * *

**BANG! Sound of something landed onto the floor hard. Tsubasa had fallen off from a bed in an unknown room, toss and turns causes her to fall off from the bed. Lights were dimly shone from the curtains from the back of the room.**

Tsubasa: *slowly sits up* I-I-Ite... I can't believe I had fallen off from the bed... W-Where on earth am I...? *looks around; notices*

Shiro: *sleeping on the bed; cub form* ...

Tsubasa: "Ah right... I left Tsuna-kun's home after a fight with Reborn... We came to Italy because of the tickets Shiro had gotten from someone... While walking at here, we were attacked by monsters that are called 'Umbra'... That Nepa called me King for no reason, but he was defeated the moment Ferro shot it... Right! I remembered that I had joined S.D.C.A as a hunter to get myself a name...!"

Shiro: *slowly wakes up; yawns* ... *looks down* When the hell did you sleep on the floor, Mistress...?

Tsubasa: *slight annoyed look* Not really... *sigh; glances at the clock* We better be going, Ferro-san wanted to meet us at the Leader's office. *stands up; goes to her luggage*

Shiro: ... Did you see something again, Mistress?

Tsubasa: Nope, just a dream of you eating a giant fish in the supermarket publicly.

Shiro: *twitch* Well sorry for asking then, Mistress...

Tsubasa: "I... I can't let Shiro worried about this... I may not been able to prevent the first... But I have to do it this time round!"

* * *

**Once done changing her clothes, Tsubasa and Shiro both headed off to the Leader's office with the directions that Ferro had given to Tsubasa.**

Tsubasa: *carrying Shiro in one arm; holding the map; walking* "I-It should be here somewhere..." *walks past a door*

?: Ragione, you bring back another woman home one more time... You're becoming the food for the Umbras in this HQ!

Tsubasa: *stops; looks over; major sweat drop* "F-Ferro must be in there..."

Shiro: What are you waiting for?

Tsubasa: *gulp; knocks the door*

?: Come in.

* * *

**Letting a loud gulp of anxious and nervous, Tsubasa slowly opened the door to see Ferro standing there with a polite smile on his face when seeing upon her. Behind the main desk, there is a long brown-haired man in his mid-twenties having blue feline-like eyes and a long scar that is from his left cheek to his neck. He stares at Tsubasa quietly from head to toe with narrowed eyes...**

?: ... Ragione, over here. *signals him here*

Ferro: Oya? *goes over*

?: *grabs hold of his collar* Are you truly asking to be meal of those Umbras?! What the hell were you thinking?! Bringing a young girl back home and sharing in the same room with you, Ferro Ragione!

Ferro: Woah woah, calm down Boss. That girl is 17-

?: So what?!

Tsubasa: A-A-Ano!

?, Ferro: Hm...? *looks over at Tsubasa*

Tsubasa: U-Um... *clears throat* I-I'm here for the interview about joining the S.D.C.A, s-sir...

?: Ah... *lets goes* I've heard that you were attacked by the Umbra we're looking for in the mission.

Tsubasa: *nods* U-Un...

?: We've apologized for dragging a normal civilian into our mission-

Ferro: You've seen her in the mission, Boss. She isn't any ordinary civilian... Her box animal helped me out.

Shiro: *twitch*

Tsubasa: I-Iiyah! I-It's not like that-

Ferro: So... Why not we let her in-?

?: *throws a book at Ferro's head*

Ferro: *dodges*

Tsubasa: E-Eep! *moves aside*

?: The answer is No.

Ferro: But she happens to know too much of the S.D.C.A, Boss~

?: *twitch; menacing tone* What... Did... YOU... exactly... told... her...? *looks at Tsubasa*

Tsubasa: U-Um... E-Eto... Well... Umbras are beings that came from Cavo, that came here to hunt us human for food... And that's all...? B-But why did you kill that Umbra...? A-And what happened to the Illegal contractor too?!

?: ... *sigh* That Umbra, Nepa is a Level 3 Umbra. To put it at like a pyramid there are 4 levels of Umbra, Level 1 Umbras are just newly born Umbras that lurks around for food like a wild animal without a mind on its own.

Shiro: A level 2 Umbra would be that those newly born Umbra would have taken shape of figures with the ability to roam here to hunt for food right?

?: Hn... *stares at Shiro for awhile*That is correct. That is what Level 2 is about.

Ferro: *chuckles* Well the one that you saw last night, Tsubasa, is a Level 3 like what my Boss said. Level 3 Umbra are quite a troublesome to deal especially being able to trick human into making a contract with them, giving a way of escape to the Human world more easily. They are definitely powerful enough to take a few of us down... *grins* But we won't back down that easily~

?, Tsubasa: *facepalm/sweat drop*

Tsubasa: Then... What is this Level 4 Umbra...?

?: The strongest among all Umbras and the rarest among them all. There's no sightings of them but it is to be said... They took the appearance of their contractor or their original selves before they are an Umbra, taking a form of a human to be exact...

Tsubasa: *confused* E-Eh...?

?: This is only a mere myth and nothing more... However, I also heard from Ragione of the incident last night...

Tsubasa: I-I truly don't know about him at all!

Shiro: Tch...

?: Hn...

Ferro: *whispers something to ?*

?: *twitch* ... *nods* ... *nods* ... I understood... Your name?

Tsubasa: T-Tsubasa! S-Serizawa Tsubasa!

?: Serizawa, from now on you're under me as your Boss, the name's Tsukiyomi Kaname. Welcome to S.D.C.A

Tsubasa: *bows* T-T-Thank you very much!

Ferro: *chuckles*

Kaname: *cough* Then Serizawa, wait outside for a moment. I would like to have a few words with your senior...

Tsubasa: H-Hai! *walks out of the office; closes the door*

Kaname: ... I allowed her to be part of here because of you, so you better tell me the real reason of her joining here, Ragione.

Ferro: Maa maa, it's simple, Boss. With that incident yesterday, she may be the 'one'... Who will help this association, to get to 'Him'.

Kaname: ... You and your irritable tricks as always...

Ferro: Maa maa, time to do my job as her senior now, Boss. See you later~ *walks out of the office*

Kaname: ... *looks to the window; narrowed his eyes* 'Him' huh...

* * *

**Outside the office of the hallway, Shiro is walking up and down angrily while Tsubasa let out a tired sigh at his actions.**

Tsubasa: Would you calm down?! At least we managed to get to stay here, Shiro!

Shiro: *twitch* And you immediately accept it?! Open your eyes bigger, stupid Mistress! There's no such thing as easy life in this world!

Tsubasa: Well, what do you want me to do?! Reject the offer and head back to the road while waiting for the Umbras to come again?!

Shiro: I'm not implying that! Besides... There is something about Ragione...

Tsubasa: W-What about him...?

Ferro: *opens the door* Oya, what is it about me?

Tsubasa: *quickly stood straight up* F-Ferro-san!

Shiro: Tch...

Ferro: Maa maa, it seems that you were able to join S.D.C.A, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: A-Ah arigatou, Ferro-san...

Ferro: *chuckles* You can drop the suffix if you want to, Tsubasa~ Alright... Time to bring you around the building~

Tsubasa: H-Hai! *picks Shiro up* "Phew... I'm finally in... Now... Time to make a name myself... Also to find out... What did Nepa mean that I'm their 'King'...!"

* * *

**Tsubasa quickly picked her pace up as she followed Ferro down his tour in S.D.C.A HQ. In Tsubasa's eyes of amazement and awed, the facilities at there were highly excellent quality of training and equipment use. Shiro, on the other hand, simply showed a bored and annoyed look while being carried in his mistress arm, having no interest in whatever that is happening around him. At the second level hallway of the North wing of S.D.C.A HQ, it seem that one hour has passed since they left from the Leader's office.**

Tsubasa: *walking; sigh* This place is huge alright...

Ferro: *chuckles* Takes times to get used to it, Tsubasa~

Tsubasa: *sigh* Hope so...

?: What was that?!

Tsubasa: *stops* A-A fight...?!

Ferro: Oya oya... *walks to where the voice is*

Tsubasa: *quickly follows*

* * *

**Right as they turned a few corners down, Tsubasa managed to follow Ferro till she sees a big thug and a young woman in a seemingly dangerous situation.**

?: ...I'm asking you again...

Thug: Well, I don't like your tone right now, stranger. I may as well keep it and sell it for a good price. *smirks* I'll share the profits though, how's that?

?: ...I do not care less of what your offer. All I want is my box back.

Thug: Hm... What's so important about this thing? Doesn't seem like it's worth too much.

?: It may seem like something of no value but it is to me. That box is given to me by someone I respect greatly and fundamental in my work. Now...*streches out hand* Please hand over the box, I do not wish to make this quarrel even useless.

Thug: Oh? If you put it that way it's all the more reason to keep it. *smirks* I'll consider it a present.

Tsubasa: *gives Ferro a dubious look*

Ferro: *whisper* You'd wonder bullying only take place in school huh, Tsubasa~?

?: *sighs tiredly* I know that the members of the hunters comes from different famigila and holds great honor... But...*narrowed eyes* I never thought a Hunter of your level would stick so low to steal from a woman while undressing and dare to claim that belonging as yours. You're quite humiliating indeed.

Thug: Hm... Watch it, kid. *pulls out a pocket knife* It'd be bad if that smart mouth of yours got cut.

Tsubasa: Ah-!

Ferro: *puts a finger on Tsubasa's mouth* Shh...

?: *glances at the knife* My, using violence as a way of threatening the innocent...how low can you get? I'll ask again. Give me back my box. Now.

Thug: *smirks* Get on your knees, and I'll consider it. *tossing knife in his hand*

?: ...Bowing to you? Hm...I rather not. My boots are new and...I was taught never to bow to strangers especially to those who smell.

Thug: Why you little brat! *about to slash at ?*

* * *

**In a moment, Ferro had come out of his hiding and grabs of the thug's hand which was holding the knife quickly, twisting the hand to the back harshly.**

Ferro: *grabs hold of the thug's hand; twist it to the back* Oya, this is an impolite behavior to a lady now~

Thug: Ah! *drops knife* Where the hell did you come from?!

Tsubasa: *eyes widen in surprise* "F-Fast...!"

?: Huh?

Ferro: *smirks; flips him upside down*

Thug: Gwah-!

Ferro: Now... *polite smile; gesture to the exit* The exit is right to your left, sir~ Please carefully make your way out... *cold smile* If you still truly wish to see the beautiful sunset of the day.

Thug: T-Tsk...! *shoves box in his hands* Take the damn thing! *runs out*

?: *catches it; sighs* Thugs these days...the bigger they are, the smaller the brain size.

Ferro: *chuckles* Hm? Oya, you seem to be new here?

Tsubasa: *walks out; looks back and forth* "Scary..."

?: Ah, yes. Now you said that, I just arrived here to the Headquarters a few hours back and unfortunately got mugged by that perverted thug back then. *smiles politely* I thank you for your asistance, Mr?

Ferro: *polite smile* My name is Ferro Ragione, a member of S.D.C.A... It's a pleasure meeting you, Oujo-sama~ *takes ?'s hand; kisses it*

Tsubasa: *deadpan*

Shiro: *blunt* Flirt.

?: ...Y-Yes, it's mine too. *quickly retracts back*

Ferro: *chuckles* Ah rude of me, what is your name, Oujo-sama~?

Yuu: Ah, my name is Yuu. Shirogami Yuu. *passes a paper* I'm here as the new transfer member for the Headquaters.

Ferro: *takes the paper; reads* I see...

Yuu: *glances at Tsubasa; light nod*

Tsubasa: *polite and nervous bow*

Ferro: So... You're quite an experienced hunter, aren't you?

Yuu: *chuckles* As experience as I am, I still deem myself to be an amateur. I was transfer here with orders of learning under a new roof, which was what my ex-boss said.

Ferro: Ah I see... Hm...

Shiro: *mutters* Now what...?

Ferro: Would you mind bringing this newcomer around, Yuu? *pets on Tsubasa's shoulder*

Tsubasa: E-Eh?!

Shiro: Running from your responsibility, bastard?!

Yuu: *polite smile* Well, I'm free for the moment and I'm still exploring the interior myself. Why not.

Ferro: Alright then~ And also Shiro-kun... *shows a file* It's not running from responsibility, it's the fact there's a more important mission I've received from the Boss~ *pets Tsubasa's head* Have fun now~ *walks off*

Yuu: Ah...*smiles at Tsubasa* Nice to meet you, I hope we can get along.

Tsubasa: *looks back* A-Ah same here too, Yuu-san...

Shiro: Che...

Yuu: Maa, shall we tour the halls first?

Tsubasa: *nods* U-Un.

* * *

**Giving a gentle smile to Tsubasa, the two ladies both headed off to continue their tour. While walking down the hallway, Yuu quietly glances back at her box... **

Yuu: ...I hope it's not scratch.

Shiro: Well it's your own fault for-

Tsubasa: *quickly covers his mouth* I-I'm sure it isn't, Yuu-san.

Yuu: It's alright. It was partly my fault, I shouldn't have place my box outside with lack of supervision. I'm just glad nothing with be wrong with him.

Tsubasa: I-I-I see...

Shiro: *thoughts* "Still her fault anyway..."

Tsubasa: "Be quiet for once, Shiro!"

Yuu: But still, you have quite an interesting pet there, he's very adorable.

Tsubasa: E-Eh...? A-Ah, this isn't really mine... Someone gave it to me because I didn't have a box animal.

Yuu: I see. But you two seem to be getting along well.

Yuu: Besides, whoever gave you this pet must want you to tresure it well. *smiles*He must be like family to you now.

Tsubasa: Ah...

_Ryuu: *flashback* Yup~ And of course, since you are my kawaii imouto~~ Here~~ *puts a rainbow-colored box down*_

Tsubasa: *small happy sigh* Sou ne...

Yuu: *smiles* Ah, that reminds me. Judging by how Ragione-san left you with me, did you just join the HQ not long too?

Tsubasa: *nods* Un, yesterday to be exact...

Yuu: My, for a child your age to be able to join the Hunters. You must be very unique.

Tsubasa: *twitch*

Shiro: Pfft~~ Child... Hahaha-!

Tsubasa: *knocks Shiro's head with her fist*

Yuu: O-Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't mean-

Tsubasa: *polite smile* I-Iie... M-Many people mistaken my age... Though I'm actually... 17 to be exact.

Shiro: *rubs his head* That hurt, stupid mistress!

Yuu: I-Is that so? At first I thought you were a genius at just 10. *quickly covers mouth* W-Wait-

Tsubasa: *twitch; smiling* U-Um... I-Is it alright if you could continue the tour alone, Yuu-san? *gripping Shiro very tightly*

Shiro: *twitch hard in pain*

Yuu: W-What? Um, are you sure you're okay alone though...?

Tsubasa: *nods; smiling* I'm very sure~ I will be in the restroom now... So maybe we would see each other again later~?

Yuu: W-Wait I-

Tsubasa: Let's go, Shiro~ *walks off quickly*

Yuu: M-Miss. *sighs* ...Did I say something wrong?

* * *

**At the third level South wing, Tsubasa had stormed off all the way as far away from Yuu after being angered by her words. She went to the restroom for a clean break, splashing water to her face.**

Tsubasa: Damn it... I'm not a kid, I'm 17 years old, damn it!

Shiro: No offense but take a good look in the mirror, Mistress.

Tsubasa: Thanks for your useless reminder, Shiro...

Shiro: Hey! Besides, not everyone goes for the appearance, at someone doesn't...

Tsubasa: Maa... Technically... That Damiano goes for the 'heart'.

Shiro: *deadpan* "Not him, dumbass... That hitman!"

Tsubasa: *sigh* Taku...

Shiro: You're technically half-kid for the way you dealt with that insult.

Tsubasa: *twitch; sigh* I know...

Shiro: If you want to be an adult, go and apologize to her now.

Tsubasa: ... Maybe a day after... *picks Shiro up; walks out*

Shiro: *sigh* Whatever you say then, Mistress...

Tsubasa: *walks out of the restroom; sigh* ... *looks up* Huh...?

* * *

**Right at the moment when Tsubasa came out of the restroom, her eyes instantly notices a group of female hunters with a black face of anger, glaring at her angrily.**

Girl 1: Ara ara, if it isn't Tsuba-chan~ Good morning, little player~

Shiro: "Great... What a way to go..."

Tsubasa: U-Um... Good morning...?

Girl 2: For a brat, you sure have the guts huh?

Girl 1: She has the guts, but I doubt she has her 'innocence'. *glares* A kid like you with Ferro-kun... Disgusting don't you think?

Tsubasa: What the... *realizes* Ferro-san is only my senior, alright!

Girl 2: That's what a slut always claim

Girl 1: If he's just your senior then why so much interest? To even share a room with him... Man, rookies are always getting the easy life.

Tsubasa: *twitching slightly* There's a reason for this, Senpai-tachi...

Girl 2: Sure sure, excuses are just excuses.

Girl 1: *rolls eyes* Enough is enough, kid. It's bad enough you already had Ferro show you around, but for you to sleep with him on the first day...

Shiro: "Can I just shred them already, Mistress?!"

Tsubasa: "As much as I would like to... No." Well... *straight face; blunt* At least he didn't sleep with you people whom look like those prostitutes down the streets selling off their 'assets'.

Girl 2: *twitch hard* W-What did you say?!

Shiro: ... *holding back laughter*

Girl 1: Excuse me?!

Tsubasa: ... *realize* "S-S-Shit, I just did it without thinking!"

Girl 2: *cracking knuckles* You little bratty bitch...

Girl 1: *pushes Tsubasa* You need to learn some respect!

Tsubasa: Well... This is my respect to the seniors like you! *punches her in the gut*

Shiro: *whistle* Good job there, Mistress!

Tsubasa: *realizes* H-H-Holy... T-This is no time for compliments, Shiro!

Girl 1: *drops to her knees; coughs* You damn-

Girl 2: *about to slap her*

* * *

**Just as a slap was about to delivered to Tsubasa, a hand raised out of nowhere and grip hold of the girl's hand to prevent from doing so.**

Yuu: *gripping the girl's hand*

Girl 2: You!

Tsubasa: "Yuu-san...?!"

Girl 1: You're shitting me... Another newbie?

Yuu: Yare yare, what harsh words. Isn't this against the law to bully a newbie, senpai? Especially towards those of innocence?

Girl 1: It's not bullying... *stands up* It's putting her in her place.

Yuu: In place? Well, where is the proof then?

Girl 2: Tch... *realizes* Hm... You, have you even taken the entrance test yet?

Tsubasa: What test...?

Girl 1: You haven't heard? I lost hope for all rookies now. *sigh*

Yuu: It's the entrance test for the Hunter's Headquarters, is it not?

Girl 2: Of course, a very simple test~ Just to be able to tame a Umbra, and you pass~

Tsubasa: I see... T-Then... T-That shouldn't be too hard.

Shiro: *hard facepalm*

Girl 1: *chuckles* Then give us a lovely show while you're at it~

Tsubasa: *glares* Then I will!

Yuu: ...*looks at the two girls* Then I shall accompany her.

Girl 2: Hn~ Do what you wish then~ *chuckles; walks off*

Girl 1: It's your choice, kiddies~ I'll see you then~ *walks off*

Yuu: *sighs exasperatedly* How naive can they get...?

Shiro: And how much an idiot can you get, Stupid Mistress?! *scratching Tsubasa's face*

Yuu: *looks at Tsubasa* You okay?

Tsubasa: *pulls Shiro away* T-T-That hurt, Shiro! *looks at Yuu* A-Ah, I'm fine, Yuu-san...

Shiro: Oh for hell sake, do you even know how to tame an Umbra, Mistress?!

Tsubasa: ... *nervous smile; slight sweat drop* Nope, not at all.

Shiro: *hard facepalm*

Yuu: This is going to be hard then. *looks at her watch* Still, the important thing is to find an Umbra first.

Shiro: That Tsukiyomi said that is the Umbra here, right?

Tsubasa: He did said there are Umbras in this HQ...

Yuu: ...Hmm, then it's much easier that way. *turns* Come on.

Tsubasa: A-Ah, you don't really have to be involved in this, Yuu-san! I-I can handle it on my own...

Yuu: I'm responsible as your tour guide and it's also necessary that your safety is ensure. Besides, the entrance test is not to be looked down at.

Shiro: And also to brighten your day, Umbra are never something to be easy to tame like normal beast here.

Tsubasa: *twitch; sigh* ... Do what you like then...

Yuu: Ah...*glances at her*... Are you mad?

Tsubasa: N-No, of course not!

Man 1: Oi have you heard... something is happening at coliseum.

Man 2: Oh? Are we having a party?

Man 3: Eh? Isn't the newbie entrance test being held now?

Shiro: ... Guess we know where those idiots are holding the test now

Yuu: ...I have a bad feeling. Maybe it's best if I-

Tsubasa: Come on, Shiro, let's go! *rush off ahead*

Shiro: Oi Mistress! *quickly follows*

Yuu: Wait! You can't fight alone! *follows*

Tsubasa: Daijoubu, Shiro is with me so I'm not!

Yuu: But you don't understand, this is an Umbra we're dealing with and you're still young. maybe we better check in with Ragione-san and...

Tsubasa: *stops* And...?

Shiro: Hm?

Yuu: ...Shh. I hear something.

Tsubasa: E-Eh...?

Yuu: ...I knew it, you're just too young to do this alone. *about to pull her out* It's just too dangerous for a kid.

?: *unknown voice* Celia...

Tsubasa: *quickly runs off* That weird voice again...! *runs off*

Shiro: Mistress! *quickly follows*

Yuu: Chotto!

**_"That voice... It's no doubt... That same voice when I heard in the restroom and that same time when it tried to take me in Namimori middle! I don't know what you are... But I won't let myself be taken that easily!"_**

**_End of Caccia Duo_**

* * *

**_Fhxc: Alright, this isn't the end! SO please stay tuned~  
Reborn: Drop your reviews with your dying will, Ciao ciao~_**


	3. Caccia Tres

**_Takashi: Oh, please tell the readers about how you're such a 'nice' author again  
Fhxc: *twitch* And please tell the whole world how did I give birth to you guys again?  
Lancer: *drinks coffee* Like how couple made babies.  
Takashi: *deadpan*  
Fhxc: *sigh* Sadly of the fact... I own you guys, not the KHRs.  
Takashi, Lancer: *twitch; cold smile* And your point is...~?  
Fhxc: *clears throat* H-Here's the part 2 everyone has been waiting for... H-Hope you guys like it!_**

**_KHR characters belongs to Amano Akira  
OCs characters belongs to My friends and I_**

**_Bold = Story  
Normal = Conversation  
Bold and Italic = Kokoro's POV  
Underline = Dreams_**

**_Conversation_**

**_"aaa": thinking  
*aaa*: action  
aaa, bbb: speaking in unison  
aaa, bbb: aaaa ccc/ddd speaking in unison but different words when speaking together  
(aaa: bbb): Author thought's or speaking to KHR/OC character_**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Yuu: ...Shh. I hear something._

_Tsubasa: E-Eh...?_

_Yuu: ...I knew it, you're just too young to do this alone. *about to pull her out* It's just too dangerous for a kid._

_?: *unknown voice* Celia..._

_Tsubasa: *quickly runs off* That weird voice again...! *runs off*_

_Shiro: Mistress! *quickly follows*_

_Yuu: Chotto!_

* * *

**Caccia Tres: The S.D.C.A entrance test of Hell pt 2**

**Just as after Yuu watches them leaves, an unknown shadow watches them leaving with silence, before fading off like a ghost. Right at the entrance of the main ring to the Coliseum, Tsubasa stopped and panted after the unknown voice had faded off right where she was.**

Tsubasa: *panting* S-Should be here right...?

Shiro: No doubt... Though...

Tsubasa: Shiro...?

Shiro: No, just my strange imagination... Let's go.

Tsubasa: *slight nod; opens the door*

Yuu: Matte!

* * *

**Sounds of loud noises from the crowd of whispers and gossip is heard from the audience. Many hunters that are in S.D.C.A HQ have gathered here to see the test that Tsubasa is taking now.**

Yuu: This is not good, she can't hear me. This aura, something about it makes me sick.

Girl 2: So you came, brat! I thought you would be running back to your mommy!

Girl 1: Well on the bright side, we'll probably get a good laugh~

Tsubasa: *twitch* "Damn their stupid mouth..." Where's the Umbra?!

Shiro: *looks around* ! Above you!

Tsubasa: Eh...? *looks up*

* * *

**As she looks up to the ceiling, a giant shadowy figure was flying round and round in circles, swooping down towards instantly the moment it saw Tsubasa in its sight.**

Shiro: *rushes and tackles Tsubasa away*

Yuu: ! It's...huge...

**The shadowy figures lands down onto the ground with an impact, causing the dusts and sands in the area to shrouds its figure.**

Tsubasa: *coughing* S-Shiro...

Shiro: *coughing* Damn it...

Yuu: I gotta get in there! But still...

**A few moments later, the dust slowly fades off revealing a gigantic white monstrous raven with red and blue orbs glaring hungrily at the target in front.**

Tsubasa: *eyes widen in shock* You are kidding me...

Yuu: *gulps down the lump in her throat* I knew it... All of this...

Shiro: That freak is definitely not a level for beginner...

?: *charges towards Tsubasa*

Tsubasa: Woah! *rolls over*

Yuu: I gotta to get in there no-

Hunter: *blocks Yuu's way* Hold it right there.

?: *knocks into the wall; pulls back; growls*

Tsubasa: C-Chikusho... *about to take out her gun*

?: *swipes out large storm waves at Tsubasa from its wings*

Shiro: Mistress!

Tsubasa: *quickly ducks down*

* * *

**The Storm flame waves hits the wall behind Tsubasa causing it to crumble and disgenerates into ashes, covering her in scratches and dirt.**

Hunter 1: Look where you are going, rookie!

Hunter 2: You're taming not killing!

Shiro: Noisy bunch of morons... *looks back*

?: *growling loudly*

Shiro: *looks over at Tsubasa* Mistress, give me a storm flame!

Tsubasa: *nods; mumbles* Tempesta mode... *eyes turns Scarlet Red*

Shiro: *turns into a large tiger shrouding with Storm flames* Time to settle this... *charges towards ?*

Yuu: *blocked by hunters* What do you mean I can't go in there?

Hunter: This test is only for rookies.

Yuu: I'm a rookie too so I have the permits to go in.

Hunter: We've known the info from the leader, you're not allowed to enter.

?: *swipes out Rain flames*

Yuu: And besides how can you look at this fight!? You're forcing a young girl to fight a high level Umbra.

Shiro: *dodges* Storm Claw! *slashes at ? with Storm Flames*

Hunter 2: If we let you in there, then we're letting two young girls fight an umbra by that logic.

?: *lets out a loud screech of pain*

Tsubasa: I-Itai! *winces in pain; covers her ears*

Yuu: That Umbra is a high level beast, it would be hypothetically fair I fought alongside the child. *heard the screech*

Hunter: And it's against the rules, I'm afraid- Ugh! *covers his ears*

Yuu: My chance! *runs in* I hope things don't get worse.

?: *knocks Shiro back to a wall*

Shiro: Guh!

Tsubasa: Shiro!

?: *in Tsubasa's head* Destroy...

Tsubasa: *winces in pain slightly* Huh...?

?: Destroy... Kill... Destroy them all... They will... Pay... Pay for it...

Shiro: This isn't over yet-!

?: *charges to Tsubasa*

Shiro: Mistress!

* * *

**A giant black dragon came from nowhere and pushes the white raven to the wall with full force.**

Tsubasa: N-Nani...?!

?: *growls*

Yuu: *still panting* M-Made it just in time.

Shin: *growls back*

Tsubasa: W-Why are you...?!

Yuu: No time to chat. The fight isn't over yet.

?: *knocks Shin back; let out another screech*

Yuu: *covering half of her ear* Damn, push him down, Shin!

Shin: *growls; forcefully bites him down*

**As the raven growled out in pain, the same unknown voice which had called Tsubasa earlier, spoke in her mind with hint of deadly venomous tone "Kill... Kill that woman and that beast with her...!"**

Tsubasa: ! *looks up*

?: *beak flamed with large amount of storm flame; pecks hard and deep into Shin

Shin: *growls from the pain*

Yuu: Tsk, he isn't going down.

?: *knocks Shin back; charges to Yuu*

Tsubasa: Yuu-san, look out!

Yuu: ! *pulls out a shards of cards; forming a barrier*

?: *hits onto the barrier; pecking at the barrier continuously*

Yuu: Damn, it won't hold for long. *looks at Tsubasa* Miss, you have to tame him!

?: *in Tsubasa's head* Destroy... Destroy that woman... Destroy... One... Who takes... Her... Destroy... Destroy... Bring... Celi-sama... Home...

Tsubasa: *realizes* "C-Celi-sama... M-Masaka-!"

* * *

**_"That's right... It... It must be him after all! It's been so long... So... Why now is he in a state like this?!"_**

**In an unknown area of an open field and sky, a young Tsubasa was walking alongside with a man whose majority of the face has been shadowed, only having his mouth revealed. His figure appeared to be in his 20s-30s.**

_?: *face being shadowed; mouth shown only* Over here, Celia. I would like to show you something._

_Celia: Hai, Onii-sama! *follows*_

_?: *smiles; whistle*_

**A large flock of birds flies over ahead of them, coloring the sky with their feathers.**

_Celia: Uwah...~!_

_?: Do you like it, Celia?_

_Celia: U-Un! T-Those birds are..._

_?: You've always wanted to see a white raven, don't you?_

_Celia: *nods* T-That's because... They are very hard to find, Onii-sama._

_?: *gentle smile* Then it will be a fortunate day for you, Celia~_

_Celia E-Eh...?_

_?: *whistles*_

**The bird that is in front of the flock, the leader, flew towards him and perched onto his fingers lightly.**

_?: This is the white raven you've been wanting to see, Celia~_

_Celia: U-Uwah~! Kirei..._

_?: *chuckles; gently put the raven on Celia's shoulder* He is yours._

_Celia: E-Eh...?!_

_?: Besides, he has too also grown a liking to you, Celia~_

_Raven: *snuggles close to Celia*_

_Celia: A-Arigatou, Onii-sama~!_

_?: *smiles* Why don't you give him a name then?_

_Celia: Hm... *stares at the raven*_

_Raven: *tilts his head* ?_

_Celia: Ah! I will name you-_

* * *

**Back in the present, Tsubasa finally now had remembered who that white raven is and is to her...**

Tsubasa: "That's right... It's him... It's him after all... But why is he..." *looks around ?*

?: *pecking at the barrier harder than the last; growls loudly**

Tsubasa: *looks harder* "Damn it... What is it making him this angry..." *notices*

Yuu: UUgh! ...Quickly...

Tsubasa: Yuu-san... Please stay in the barrier... *get out of the barrier; rushes to ?*

Shiro: T-Tch... *looks up* Oi!

Yuu: Oi! it's too dangerous! get back here!

Tsubasa: It must be that...! *gets onto ?'s back*

?: *growls loudly; flies up while trying to shake Tsubasa off*

Shiro: Have you lost your mind, Mistress?!

Yuu: That girl she's too reckless.

Hunter: Oi, look at that newbie!

Hunter 2: Whoa whoa whoa, she can't serious!

Hunter 3: That girl is nuts!

Tsubasa: Woah...! Woah! *clinging onto his back tightly*

?: *growls loudly*

Shiro: Tch... We need to get her down from that...

Yuu: Wait, I think she knows what she's doing.

Tsubasa: Ugh... *slowly going to a place* Damn it... Stay still...

* * *

**As the raven was flying round and round in greater by each round, the wind current causes a part of the colliseum to break down by it.**

Shiro You better be sure of what that idiotic mistress of mine is trying to do, Human.

Yuu: Hmm,*light smile* I trust her, I'm sure she can calm this beast down. Maa, she's special after all.

Tsubasa: ... Found it! *revealing a large black metallic collar on ?'s neck*

Hunter: What is she doing with that?!

Hunter 2: That's the collar to tied those Umbra down!

Yuu: So that's it...the collar was the reason it enraged it. Is she planning to break it off?

Shiro: She is definitely losing her mind...

Tsubasa: Tempesta scoppiare...! *burst out flame from her body; burning the metallic collar to ashes*

?: *screeches in pain; shakes Tsubasa off harshly*

Tsubasa: *falls and tumbles onto the ground* U-Ugh...

Yuu: Maa, since it's off. *loads gun*

?: *growls loudly; looks over; charges towards Tsubasa and Yuu*

Shiro: Oi!

Yuu: *shoots out a tranquilizer at ?*

?: *dodges; charging*

Tsubasa: Over here!

?: *stops; turns over*

Tsubasa: *slowly stands up; opens her arm; smiles brightly* Over here, Hakurei~!

?: *charges towards Tsubasa*

Yuu: Run!

Tsubasa: *smiling*

?: *knocks Tsubasa wall; smokes shrouds the two*

Yuu: Oh god...

Hunter: Oi she isn't...

Hunter 2: Think she's dead?

* * *

**The smoke slowly unshrouds the two figure, revealing a heavily injured Tsubasa with a small white Raven, Hakurei, hugging him in her arms. The sight of the two causes murmurs with the audience and the two female showed stupefied look of the result.**

Tsubasa: Daijoubu... Daijoubu, you're safe now, Hakurei... *petting his back*

Yuu: A white raven?

Shiro: *reverts back to cub form; goes to Tsubasa* You know him...?

Tsubasa: *nods* Un, Hakurei is a white raven. He is my friend, Yuu-san, Shiro...

Yuu: My, these ravens are highly rare species. The child might have captured here due to its level. It's loneliness and rage of being collared might be the reason to trigger its anger. And now he saw you...

Tsubasa: But... Why... Why would he be here...?

**Right in the back behind Yuu of the exit of the coliseum, the same familiar shadow stood there and quietly watches them, specifically Tsubasa, said to itself "... Celia... I'll pick you up soon..." before fading off once more like a ghost.**

Shiro: ! *looks around*

Tsubasa: S-Shiro...?

Yuu: What's wrong?

Shiro: ... Che... Must be the dust messing with my brain...

Yuu: Anyway, it's finally over...Ow...*slumps down on the ground*

Tsubasa: A-Are you alright, Yuu-san?!

Yuu: Ahaha, its fine. Looks like the running got to me. The hallway was certainly too long for my stamina to take. Ahaha... Still, you surprised me. I was a fool to think you were just a normal child. But now I know I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. *smile* You're truly unique hunter.

Tsubasa: A-A-Ah... U-Um... *kneels and bows* I-I-I'm sorry for earlier, Yuu-san!

Yuu: H-Hah? Why are you bowing? Please get up! There is no need for-

Tsubasa: I'm very sorry for the childish tantrum when I throw at you...! I-I know you didn't mean it but I ended let my anger got ahead of me... I-I'm very sorry, Yuu-san!

Yuu:...It's alright. I would never put it to heart. But still...I'm a little hurt...*glances at Tsubasa* What's your name?

Tsubasa: A-Ah... T-Tsubasa... S-Serizawa Tsubasa...

Yuu: Sou...? Then again... *stretches out her hand* It's nice to meet you Serizawa Tsubasa, I hope from now on we can work together and *smiles warmly* May I be your friend?

Tsubasa: A-Ah... *takes her hand; smile* U-Un, Yoroshiku, Yuu-san... "Y-Yuu-san is really a mature adult... Even after what I've said to her... *sigh* I'm really am a kid..."

Yuu: *smiles* Ah still... even after this...I think we're just landed ourselves in a new heap trouble...

Kaname: And I'm glad you have realized it, Shirogami.

Tsubasa: *gulp; slowly turns over* B-B-Boss...

Yuu: Ah, Boss. *turns around* I'm terribly sorry for what had happened. If there is any need for punishment, I willingly accept it. But please, the child is innocent everything. So I shall take her place. *bows* I'm apologies deeply.

Kaname: As much you like to take her place of blame, I'm afraid both of you would have to come into my office later, Shirogami, Serizawa.

Tsubasa: *gulp* G-Geh...

Yuu: *sighs* As you wish, sir.

Kaname: *stares at Tsubasa for awhile; walks off*

Tsubasa: *sigh* First day of trouble...

Shiro: Taku...

Yuu: *chuckles* This will not look good in our forms...

Yuu: But this is surely the best fun I had ever had since I joined and to make a friend too.

Tsubasa: S-Sou ne... *sigh* "At least it isn't that bad after all..."

Yuu: By the way, you mentioned you were 17?

Tsubasa: H-Hai, I'm 17 even though I don't look like one... *nervous smile*

Yuu: Maa, actually I'm a year younger than you. So that makes you my "senpai". *polite smile* From now onwards, please take care fo me "senpai"~

Tsubasa: *jaw dropped; stunned* "N-N-No way... Y-Yuu-san is actually 16?!"

Yuu: What's wrong? Did I get something on my face?

Shiro: Don't worry, it's just one of my mistress realization of truth moments.

Yuu: *tilts head* Huh? *looks at watch* Ah! We still got to meet the Boss at his office! We got to go! *runs off* Come on, Tsubasa!

Tsubasa: ... *quickly snaps out* H-H-Hai! *quickly follows*

**_"It's been a very long time, that I've seen you, Hakurei... But, aren't you from my dreams? Wait... Or... Is it something more than that... Even so, I'm glad you're back, Hakurei."_**

**_End of Caccia Tres_**

* * *

**_Fhxc: YEAH! ONE CHAPTER DONE!  
Takashi: Tch...  
Fhxc: Maa maa, feel free to drop some reviews minna~_**


	4. Hiatus

_**Hiatus notice**_

* * *

I'm probably the worst author in human history... I know I've not update much... And... HONTO NI GOMENASAI! TT_TT

I can give out many excuses of why there is no updates: Lack of inspiration despite having holidays now, fucked up personal problems and so on...

But also... I'm not sure if any of you are still reading of my stories...

**Following stories will be on Hiatus until further notice**

= Arcobaleno di Cuore

= AdC Spin-Off: Il Segugio

= Eterna Amore

Sorry about this, everyone... I will update once I had managed to get some ideas or so...

Hope you guys will be patient for this. And to the followers who had been really reading, I thank all of you for doing so. *bows* Arigatou gozaimasu.


	5. Shocking news

Anyway, here's the big news about Arcobaleno di Cuore everyone is waiting for. And this may probably be a bad news for some... Alright, Arcobaleno di Cuore is going for a rewrite and it's not any rewrite to change the grammars or anything but a major revamp of the story. Trust me, rereading the story a hell lot of times and I find it pretty messy thanks to the horrible planning I made. Plus also as times goes along with new things popping in my head for the story, a hell lot of things does not make sense for the story OTL. The OCs which were submitted to me will be returned back but are feel free to join back if you guys want to :3.

Kokoro is to be changed into a male OC known as Ryuuzawa Keiji, an amnesia rookie phantom thief in seek of his lost past. The characters of mine which were known may or may not returned into the new story. Welp, here's the summary:

**_"The young anmesia rookie Phantom Thief White Crow, Ryuuzawa Keiji, turned his path towards the mafia life after a huge fight which nearly cost his life. He was saved and sheltered by the young Vongola Decimo and his friends, hiding from the mysterious creatures known as Umbras that were hunting him down. Here, he discovered many mysteries surrounding himself of his mysterious past and the mysterious birthmark on his back, the Umbras, his own clan he belonged to, and the mysterious Famigila, Oscurita Famigila, who are after him for their own goals. The fact that he might be connected to a mysterious dimension known as the Cavo and their Lord, Fate of the Void, made him the target of the Oscurita and Umbras more than ever."_**

**Genre:** Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Friendship, Fantasy, Sci-Fic, Shounen, Shounen-ai (You will known why soon, peeps o3o), Romance, Tragedy

I will give a trial run of at least 6 to 10 chapters to see how the flow goes, if I'm fine with it, Arcobaleno di Cuore will be known as Kyomu: Hoka no Sora (aka Void: The Other Sky) This trial run will be on my DA here (remove the spaces): fhxc-alice4774 . deviantart

So review the trial chapters from here? OTL


End file.
